According to a semiconductor device described in Patent Literature 1, thick plate portions (heat sinks) are disposed on both sides of a first semiconductor element and a second semiconductor element (switching elements), and an upper arm and a lower arm are electrically connected by thin plate portions (joint portion). The respective semiconductor elements, thick plate portions, and thin plate portions are encapsulated in encapsulation resin (encapsulation resin body).